


Take a Chance

by battle_goats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: EWE, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, never thought I'd see that tag again in my lifetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Lance might have lost the love of his life, but that didn't mean that someone else had to.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I am unhappy with many things that happened in season 8, and it's only given me spite-fueled energy.

Lance had felt lost for a long time.  Losing Allura had been painful, but the knowledge that they would finally be achieving peace had eased some of the hurt.  But now he was watching two people he cared about fall apart, and he wasn’t going to stand for it. Unfortunately, one of his targets was off-planet, so he would have to go for the other.

Lance knocked on the door to Shiro’s room and waited for the call to enter.  As captain of the Atlas, Shiro got the luxury of a very nice apartment on Garrison grounds.  His own proper bed, full bathroom, living room and kitchen. He was sitting on his sofa, tablet in hand, likely still going over reports when he was technically off-duty at this point.

“Shiro, can we talk?”

“Lance?  Is something wrong?”

Shiro set down the tablet while and motioned for Lance to sit next to him.  Lance flopped onto the incredibly comfortable couch and sighed. Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure where to start.

“You know, I never would have asked Allura out if Hunk hadn’t made me,” he began. “And knowing what I know now, and after everything that’s happened, if I hadn’t done it, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.  Even though we weren’t together for very long, I at least have those memories to hold on to.”

Shiro watched him, his face only held an expression of mild confusion.

“What I’m saying here is, why not take the chance?  We can never know how things will turn out unless we give it a shot.  Because, years down the line, we might regret the choices we made, or the actions we didn’t take.”

Lance looked at Shiro and watched as understanding dawned on him.  Lance stood up and gave him his best grin.

“That’s all I wanted to say.  The rest is up to you now. Just remember, you’ve gone through a lot, these last few years.  I think it’s time the universe owed you some happiness.”

Lance stepped out, knowing his work here was done.  All that was left was for Shiro to hopefully take the initiative.

 

Keith and a small contingent of Blades landed less than a week later.  When he stepped off, Lance was the only paladin free to greet him.

“Welcome back, man.  New uniform?” he asked, tugging on the sleeve.  Keith nodded.

“Kolivan promoted me.  The only Blades with higher clearance ar Kolivan and Mom,” he said.  There was a slightly pleased flush to his cheeks.

“Congrats!” Lance could say he was genuinely happy for him.  Now if only he could drag his stupid mullet out of the desert dirt and talk to Shiro.

“How long are you guys gonna be here?”

“I have to give my report, then Kolivan’s forced me to take a vacation,” Keith huffed.  As if the thought of a vacation was so awful a thought. Lance lead Keith and the other Blades towards the mess hall.  No doubt they were all hungry.

“Nice, so how are you gonna spend your vacation?  Staring moodily at the sunset? Pining over Shiro?” Keith froze before he punched Lance in the arm.

“Dude!  That hurt!”

“That was the point, and the answer is no, to both of those questions.”

“Uh-huh, sure.  I’m just saying, you won’t have to watch the sunset and pine if you just talked to Shiro.  I swear, you two have known each other for years and still suck at communicating. So much for our fearless leaders.”

Keith grumbled but said nothing more.

 

Hours later and it was lights out.  Which meant that no one should be knocking on Keith’s door.  He had taken one of the communal bunks with the rest of the Blades he was with.  Most still weren’t comfortable on Earth. He opened the door to see Shiro dressed down in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

“Shiro?  What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, can we talk?” he asked.  Shiro rarely stuttered, so Keith found himself stepping out of the room.

“Sure.”

“N-not here though.  Come on, back to my room.”

Now keith was really curious, Shiro had stuttered twice in a row.  Some tiny part of him hoped that Shiro was nervous because he wanted to confess to Keith.  But he knew that wasn’t likely.

It took a few minutes of tense silence for them to return to Shiro’s quarters, and he let them inside.  Shiro did something surprising, and took Keith by the hand and led him to the couch where they sat. Their knees brushed and they were rather close together.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Keith asked.  Shiro was staring at him.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Shiro said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I - uh, I’ve been thinking.  About the future. And about us.” Keith was sure his heart had stopped.  

“And what about us?” Keith urged.  He needed to hear Shiro say it. He didn’t think he’d believe it if he didn’t.

“Keith, I know we never brought it up, what happened at the cloning facility.  And I wasn’t planning to. I thought that if I could only have you as a friend and a brother, that was enough.  But it isn’t. I love you, Keith. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes.”

Despite having the hope that this was what it would be, Keith was still stunned for almost a moment too long.

“Shiro, I - I love you.  I do. I just thought that you didn’t feel the same way.  That’s why I said it the way I did. Back then.”

“Keith, can I kiss you?” Shiro asked.

“Please, yes.”

When they kissed, their lips weren’t properly aligned, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care.  They were finally on the same page. They pulled away for a moment, and Shiro reached up to cup the back of Keith’s head.  Keith leaned into the touch, a small smile on his face.

“Shiro?”

“Yes?”

“Take me to bed?”

“Of course.”


End file.
